Batman: The Chronicles
by shadowno
Summary: A take on Batman, Using aspects from the Comics, Animated series, Games, Movies, and other incarnations, starting from his origins and moving onwards. It is a Re-Imagining comprised of mostly original Arcs. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Arc 1

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 1

Gotham city, it's a stormy summer night, but that doesn't stop the bustling night life as usual. People rush to and fro, store to store, going on with their lives as always. Amongst them tonight, are the Waynes. Stepping out of the theater, the Waynes are part of Gotham's elite, living the high life off of Thomas Wayne's salary as a doctor.

"Can we get Ice cream before we go home?" Young Bruce Wayne asked his parents.

"It's awfully stormy tonight Bruce, maybe tomorrow." His mother told him.

"Nonsense, there's an ice cream parlor a block over. We'll just cut through the alley." Thomas Wayne told them, leading across the street and into the alley.

The family made their way through the darkened Alley, winding with the twists of the buildings. They rounded a corner, seeing the street in at the end of the way, when the figure seemed to fall out of the sky. The family jumped back, gasping. As the figure raised a pistol to the family, Thomas pushed his family behind them to protect them.

"We'll give you everything we have, just don't hurt my family." Thomas Wayne said.

The figure ignored those words. He held his weapon firmly, and fired three times. Thomas jerked as the rounds hit him, before falling forward. Martha ran forward to check on her husband, but was gunned down before reaching him. Bruce stared horrified at his Parents' bodies before looking up at their killer. The figure aimed at the boy, and pulled the trigger. Bruce closed his eyes tightly and waited to die.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. All he saw was red. He blinked a few times before realizing that it was a fabric and not blood. He stepped back, taking in the massive man in front of him. Bruce's parents killer took off running. The Super hero turned his head back at Bruce, frowning at the boy's misfortune, before taking off into the air after the fleeing criminal. With the two men out of sight, Bruce looked down at his parent's bodies. Walking over to them, he shook his mother, then his father. Realizing they were gone, he let out a sob. He began crying, and then screaming.

==##==

"Care to join us Mr Wayne?"

Bruce Wayne shook his head, driving the haunting visions away. He found himself back in his class room, the teacher watching him expectantly.

"Yes, of course. Sorry Professor Crane."

"I encourage day dreaming, Mr. Wayne, but now is hardly the time. As I was saying, the human mind is easily guided. You can be easily be manipulated without even realizing it's happening."

Bruce listened to the Professor continue his lesson, but he couldn't help but have phantoms of that night come back to him. They had haunted him nonstop in the 12 years since that day. He tried everything, therapists, drugs, none could drive them from his dreams. Finally, he had given up sleep in hopes from stopping the nightmares. It hadn't worked however, as they still drove themselves into his day to day life.

Once the class had ended, Bruce made his way outside of the building. He went down the steps, and found the car waiting for him. Standing next to it was Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler, and only true friend. Alfred pulled open the rear door as Bruce approached.

"A good day at school today, master Bruce?"

"Normal." Bruce said quietly, climbing into the back of the car.

Alfred shut the door, and went back around to the driver's side. Starting the engine, he pulled the car away from the University. They drove in silence through the city. It wasn't until they had reached the outer limits of the Wayne compound finally Bruce spoke. "They're getting worse Alfred, I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this."

"Perhaps I should contact Dr. Cassidy again?"

"No, it didn't help last time and it won't help this time."

"Master Bruce, it isn't healthy too..."

"I said no Alfred!" Bruce yelled, throw his door open and darting out of the car even as it still moved.

Bruce heard the car screech to a halt, but didn't look back. He ran as fast as he could into the trees of the woods the surrounded the compound.

"Come back master Bruce!" Alfred called after the youth, watching helpless as the youth disappeared into the thick trees.

Bruce ran, and ran, his heart throbbing in his chest. He felt like it may explode, but still he ran forward, urging his lungs to draw oxygen. What am I running from? He asked himself. He knew the answer. It wasn't Alfred in particular. He just wanted to escape everything. His parent's deaths, his mindless wandering, unsure of what to make of his life. He had already earned 2 degrees, and was working on yet another one. For what purpose though? Even he didn't know why the invisible force drove him to do what he did.

Bruce was completely lost in his thoughts, but even if he had been fully aware, he wouldn't of notice the hole hidden among the undergrowth up ahead. He felt the floor give way, the fall was so fast he didn't have time to panic before he hit the floor hard. He felt pain shoot through his leg, and grabbed it out of instinct. He groaned in pain, checking his leg, and being glad to find it was unbroken. He struggled to his feet, looking up at the hole that he had fallen through. The screech captured his attention He looked back down and saw the animal flying at him. Upon seeing it, he felt something lift from his shoulders. Suddenly, it was clear on what his purpose in life was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I stopped writing this for a couple months, so halfway through this chapter, the tense changes from narrative to past. I apologize for any confusion it leads to.

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 2

Bruce stared out the window as the plane came in for it's landing. Having inherited millions of dollars from his diseased parents, he was unused to such discomfort, but the single propeller engined plane was the only way to reach the remote village. Once the plane had rolled to a stop, Bruce climbed out of it. Looking around at what was best described as nothing, he smoothed his suit, and begin walking towards the small group of huts roughly two hundred yards from the landing strip.

Upon reaching the village, Bruce starts down the dirt path, walking through the filthy streets as children play along the side of the rode, and merchants market their goods at the obvious foreigner. Eventually, he arrived at a small makeshift building, the only sturdy looking structure in to whole village. He enters and finds himself inside of a filthy pub. Approaching the bar, he sits down on one of the worn stools.

"What will it be?" The bartender asks in rough English.

"I'm looking for a guide to lead me to the temple."

The bartender eyed him for a moment, before turning to a teenage boy sleeping in a chair behind the bar. Kicking the chair to wake the boy, he spoke in a language Bruce didn't understand. The two spoke like this back and forth for a minute or two before the bartender turned back to Bruce.

"He will take you. Twenty dollars. Pay now."

Bruce put the money down on the bar, and the youth made for the exit of the bar, Bruce following him. Once outside, they started down a path that lead towards the mountains. Bruce followed the teen through the village for some time, until the boy stopped. Bruce looked past him, at the group of young adults that blocked their path. One of them, their leader perhaps, spoke to the boy. Once again, Bruce didn't understand a word. It must have been a threat, because the boy ran past Bruce, heading back for the bar. Bruce began to back up, when two of the thugs lashed out and grabbed him. He struck at one of them, but it didn't take long for their friends to join in. Bruce felt a blow to a stomach, and keeled over as they drug him into a nearby alley.

Bruce was thrown onto the ground. He struggled to his hands and knees, as his attackers spoke to each other in their native language. One of them noticed him getting up, and ran up to him, kicking him in the gut and sending him back to the dirty ground.

"You're American" His attacker said in broken english, kneeling down next to him. "American's are rich, why don't you just give us your money, and we'll let you be on your way."

Bruce knew that he had now choice. His pride would never let him give in to a couple thugs, no matter what race. He grabbed a handful of dirty and threw it at his harasser's face. The young adult recoiled, and Bruce scrambled to his feet, even as the rest of the thugs once again encircled him. They approached him menacingly, when their leader spoke in their native language. Bruce still couldn't understand them, but the panic in his voice was obvious. Bruce looked up, past the attackers, towards the main street, and saw a young man standing their.

The thugs stepped to their leaders side, Bruce momentarily forgotten, as the gang turned their attention to this new comer. They spoke words, Bruce clearly heard the word Shaolin. Was this man one of the monks he had come seeking? The thugs approached the monk threatening, but the monk seem unaffected by this act of hostility.

One of the thugs stepped forward, and swung at the monk, who easily dodged the attack. The monk quickly grabbed the youths arm, and twisted it, sending the thug to the ground. Seeing this, most of the thugs fled past Bruce. Only the leader remained now. He drew a small switchblade and lunged at the monk. The monk easily side stepped the lunge, and swatted the blade out of his hand. The thug swung a back hand, but the monk grabbed it, and landed a kick, two? Bruce wasn't able to keep track of the blinding speed. The monk easily threw the thug to the ground, where he remained, unconscious. The monk looked at Bruce.

"I've come here seeking guidance from your temple." Bruce said, still feeling weak from his struggle.

The monk eyed Bruce for a moment, and then beckoned at Bruce, turning back towards the street, and returning to whatever task he had originally come to the village to perform. Bruce eagerly followed him, and took another major step towards his ultimate destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 3

It had been 7 years since Bruce had began his journey abroad. He had come a long way from that tourist that had been almost mugged in a quaint Chinese Village. In the seven years, Bruce had accomplished what many never did in their entire lifetimes. In just seven years, he had mastered the arts of Muay Thai, Judo, Tai Kwan Do, and Jujitsu, among others. At this current moment, he was actually climbing Tibetan mountain, searching for a fabled Temple of an organization known only in whispers. Still, Bruce was sure that the League of Assassin's wasn't a myth. Finally, he saw it on the Horizon. Right where the old man had said it would be.

It took a few more hours, but Bruce managed to reach the temple just as the sun began to set. He didn't see anyone, but he definitely felt the eyes watching him as he crossed the courtyard. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps on the roof, even above the roaring wind. He turned just as the black clad figure leapt from the roof, falling straight at him. Bruce quickly jumped to the side as what could only be described as a ninja landed right at the spot he had been standing only seconds earlier. The ninja wasted no time, and charged at Bruce full speed.

Bruce, letting his freshly honed instincts kick in, rolled onto his back, and kicked out with his feet, catapulting the ninja over him. The ninja spun head over heals through the air, landing feet first against the outer wall of the courtyard. Bruce watched in amazement as the man seemingly ran down the wall, turning along the ground, and leapt at him once more.

This time, Bruce was too slow to respond. The ninja hit him full force, sending both men tumbling backwards. Bruce hit the ground with a thud, and was drove further into the snow as the ninja leapt from him, landing on the walkway. Bruce quickly climbed to his feet, faintly aware of other similarly dressed people watching from the rooftops. Bruce wasn't going to let the ninja dictate the pace of this fight any longer, and took the intiative. He darted forward, and before his opponent had time to react, seized their arm.

Bruce twisted the arm, throwing his smaller opponent over his shoulder, but the ninja twisted in the throw, and easily landed on it's feet. Reversing the grip, the ninja quickly twisted Bruce's arm, and landed a series of blindingly fast blows against his chest and ribcage. Bruce stumbled back as the ninja released it's grip. Letting his adrenaline over take his reasoning, Bruce charged in, and was easily tripped to the ground. Not letting it phase him, however, he quickly pushed off from the ground, and caught the ninja with his legs, performing scissor take down. Bruce sat up, attempting to regain his footing, but the ninja snapped at him with a kick, connecting squarely with his chin. Bruce fell back to the ground, his vision blurring and darkening.

Unsure of his fate, Bruce Wayne felt himself losing his battle against unconsciousness. As Bruce finally fell into the depth of slumber, the ninja climbed to it's feet, dusting the snow from it's uniform. The grand doors that marked the entrance to the temple slowly creaked open, revealing an aged man in extravagant robes.

"How did he fare?" The old man asked, walking out into the snow.

"He did well for an outsider." The ninja answered, removing it's mask to reveal itself to it's master.

"Most impressive then. Have him brought inside Talia, and let him rest. When he awakens, bring him to me."

"Yes father." Talia said, motioning to some of the ninja on the roofs to come and take the unconscious Bruce Wayne to the barracks so that he could rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne awoke in the dark. He sat up on the bed, looking around at the aged wooden walls around him. He sat up, cringing as a sharp pain ran through his abdomen. He quickly grasped at the pain, as the figure emerged from the shadows. It spoke with a very feminine, elegant voice.

"Your ribs were broken. They should be healed by now." Talia Al Ghul. "You can expect them to be tender for awhile."

"It's not the first time I've broken a rib." Bruce said, standing up from his bed. He became aware that he was only dressed in his slacks, and a few bandages that marked his injuries. Bruce eyed Talia in the dark room. He noted that she was very beautiful. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It matters not my identity, Mr. Wayne." Talia answered. Turning towards the door, she added, "After you display in the court room, Ra's Al Ghul has agreed to meet with you. I'd recommend you show him respect. Dusan!" Upon this last word, the door opened, letting in a dim light. Another person, covered in a red cloak, entered the room.

"Show him to the master." Talia ordered him, as she walked past.

The cloaked figured nodded, and motioned to Bruce, who followed him out of the room. The cloaked individual, Dusan, led Bruce through a maze of halls. They traveled for a few minutes in silence, before Bruce spoke.

"So, your name is Dusan?" Bruce asked. Dusan shook his head, but did not respond. Confused, but unconcerned, Bruce continued. "What about that woman? Who was she."

"You must mean my daughter, Talia." A voice rang out. Bruce looked up, realizing they had just entered a large room. In the center of the room, sitting in a large, elaborate chair, sat an older man. If Bruce had to guess, he must off been in his mid sixties, to early seventies. This had to of been Ra's Al Ghul.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Bruce asked, uncertain.

"Leave us." The old man ordered. The cloaked figure quickly retreated to the hall, closing the door behind him. Once Dusan was out of the room, Ra's turned his attention to Bruce Wayne. "A very impressive showing, Mr. Wayne." Ra's Al Ghul said, standing up. He walked down the steps, stopping about ten feet from Bruce's position.

"I've come here..." Bruce began, but Ra's cut him off.

"You've come here to seek training in our sacred arts." Ra's finished for him. "You would not of found us if we did not wish it. The homeless man you encountered were actually one of my students."

"So , you chose me then?" Bruce asked.

Ra's held out his hand. "Come Bruce, you have much to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 5

It had been only eight months, but Bruce Wayne had come along quickly in his training. He had already passed many test of skills, and knew he was among the best, if not the best member of the league. Finally, he felt ready to return to Gotham, but there was just one more test in between him and his goal.

The sun was rising as Bruce walked past rows of ninja, approaching Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter, who stood at the head of the formation, waiting for him. When he was about ten feet away, he stopped, and stood, waiting for his master to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"It's not that long you came to us," Ra's Al Ghul began. "Eager to learn, and with much potential, you quickly learned all we had to teach. I am proud of you, you have shown that you are indeed a worthy initiate to the League of Shadows."

The crowd around them began to cheer for Bruce. Ra's gave them an acceptable time to show their appreciation before continuing. "It is an honor to officially welcome a proud warrior such as yourself into our family."

Once again, the crowd cheered. Once it was all said and done, some members personally congratulating Bruce, they all returned to their training. Bruce looked towards the main hall, and saw Ra's motioning to him.

Following Ra's Al Ghul inside, Bruce followed him through the halls towards the throne room. During this, Ra's spoke.

"In all my years, I have never seen someone as proficient in our ways. You truly our something unique." Ra's told him.

"I had great guidance." Bruce pointed out, as they entered into the throne room.

"Perhaps, but everyone else here has had the same guidance, yet your skills are on par with my own." Ra's said. Bruce watched as Ra's watched towards his throne, and then passed it. He hit a hidden switch on the wall, revealing a secret passage behind the throne. "Come Bruce, I want to show you the truth behind the League.

Bruce Wayne followed Ra's Al Ghul down a hall, dimly lit by torches lining the walls. Down a set of stairs, they came to a large, engraved, metal door. Ra's pushed the heavy doors open, revealing a large chamber. Bruce entered into the chamber behind Ra's, and the doors shut behind them.

"What is this place?" Bruce asked.

"This," Al Ghul began, motioning towards a goblet sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room. "Is the secret to it all. The blood of the demon."

"What does it do?" Bruce asked, eying the goblet.

"How old do you think I am, Bruce?" Ra's asked.

"I don't know. Early seventies?"

"Mr. Wayne, I stopped counting my birthdays at the seven hundreth." Ra's said.

Bruce stared at Ra's Al Ghul, unsure weather he was being serious or not. He had never known his sensei to joke, but it couldn't be true, could it? Not knowing what to say, he waited for Ra's to continue.

"For over Seven Centuries, I have walked this planet. I'm tired, I want rest..." Ra's continued, circling the pedestal. "But I can not, not without finding a worthy heir to my legacy."

"What about Talia?"

"My daughter is strong, yes, but stronger yet with someone else. Bruce, I want you to be my heir. Together, with my daughter, I want you to carry on my will. Only then, may I finally rest."

Bruce shifted, his feet. For the first time, he was questioning his decision to seek out the League of Shadows. To train under the man he had come to respect so highly. "And what is your will, if I may ask?" Bruce asked.

Ra's frowned, hearing Bruce's unintentional tone. "The world's population has become corrupt. Only the minority of people understand the difference between right and wrong. It has come time to start over."

Bruce started feeling nervous, watching as Ra's Al Ghul approached the pedestal, picking up the goblet. Turning back towards Bruce, he held it up towards Bruce. "Drink this Bruce. Drink, and lead the League of Shadows in the genocide of the fools who are driving this world to the brink of extinction."


	6. Chapter 6

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 6

"Never." Bruce said, defiantly. The chamber was silent for a moment, with the exception of the echo of Bruce's defiant answer to Ra's Al Ghul's grand offer. The mad smile that was on Al Ghul's face slowly turned into a frown. "I came here to gain the skills necessarily to punish the unjust. To protect the innocent from those who wished to harm them. To stop people from doing... from doing exactly from what you want me to do."

"Don't be a fool!" Ra's snarled angrily, slamming the goblet back down on it's pedestal. "You would be doing the right thing. You would be saving humanity from it's self destruction."

"I would be ending humanity!"

"No! I'm not asking you to kill everyone. Simply amputate an cancerous limb. Don't you understand. Politics, Nations, Economy, consumerism. All these things are leading the human race to their own demise. We just need to thin them out. Make the remember we are all the same. Only that, can save humanity." Ra's Al Ghul ranted.

"I won't commit murder!"

Ra's Al Ghul stared at Bruce Wayne for a moment, before slowly closing his eyes. Bruce heard the soft click, as Ra's slid his sword forward a fraction of an inch from it's sheath. "Then I can't let you interfere!" Ra's yelled. A flash of steel, a sharp grinding sound as the sword sprung from it's sheath, but Bruce Wayne had been taught well. He dove backwards, the blade narrowly missing him. Bruce bounced off his hands, flipping backwards into a full flip, and landing on his feet. He had only seconds to react as the ancient master assassin lunged at him with his blade. Stepping to the side, Bruce was glad he had learned so much from the man.

Ra's spun quickly, slicing at Bruce, but Bruce was able to evade this attack as well. Drawing his own sword, Bruce managed to parry the next attack aimed at him, and land a solid kick to Ra's Al Ghul's mid section. The older man stumbled back, out of breath.

"Damn, I waited too long. I was so sure you'd be the one to replace me." Ra's said. Bruce noticed a hint of sadness hidden beneath the anger in his voice. Ra's charged Bruce in a rage, but Bruce easily side stepped the older man, and tripped him to the ground. He followed it up by kicking the sword from Ra's hand, sending it clattering across the floor. Bruce lowered his blade to Ra's Al Ghul's throat.

"Yes, Bruce. Kill me." Ra's Al Ghul coughed. "Take my life, the first of many to cleanse the world.

"I will never kill." Bruce said. Bruce moved his sword, and dropped to a knee, landing a solid punch to Al Ghul's head, knocking him unconscious.

With Ra's Al Ghul neutralized, Bruce knew that he was no longer welcome at the temple. Sheathing his sword, he knew he had to quickly escape the place he had called home the past eight months, and that it had finally come time to return to Gotham. Bruce ran out of the chamber, up the stairs, and back to the throne room. Thankfully, it was empty. He continued out to the courtyard. A few people looked up as he fled, past them, and outside of the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 7

It had taken Bruce Wayne less than half the time to make his way down the mountain, than up to the temple. No matter what the ultimate outcome had been of his training, it had definitely served his purpose. A much stronger man had left the League of Shadows than had entered into it.

It wasn't more than a week later that the private Jet landed on the Airstrip of the Moore International Airport. Bruce Wayne, freshly cleaned up, and sporting a brand new suit, climbed out of the plane, and headed to the car parked on the tarmac. As he approached, the driver's side door opened, and an older gentleman stepped out.

"Welcome home master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth greeted the younger man. Alfred had changed in the just under eight years since Bruce had left. His hair completely gray now, his hair line had receded drastically. Still, the older man still looked proper, in his pressed suit. He walked back to the rear of the town car. He opened the door, and Bruce sat down in the back. Closing the door, Alfred walked back to the front of the car, and got back inside. Waiting a few minutes for the rest of the luggage to be loaded in the the trunk, the car expertly pulled off the tarmac, and onto the road, heading for Wayne Manor.

Bruce took in the familiar sights of the city as they passed through it. The most prevalent of which was Wayne Tower, towering over all those around it. Bruce felt a sense of pride in his family's history wash over him, knowing well that he was going do put his life on the line to make sure he was worthy of it.

Despite the heavy mid-day traffic in the city, Alfred's expert driving skills soon had them passing through the familiar trees as they pulled up the drive of the compound. Upon the car pulling to a stop, Bruce opened his own door, and stepped out of the car. A slight drizzle had started during the drive, and was showing signs of picking up.

"Let's just get inside." He told Alfred. "We'll get the bags later."

"Whatever you think is best, Master Bruce." Alfred said, opening an umbrella and holding it over both their heads as the walked up the front steps.

Once inside, Bruce began to pull off his jacket as Alfred shook off the umbrella outside the door before pulling it inside. Hanging his jacket on the coat rack, Bruce spoke. "I've been thinking, Alfred, do you remember the hole I feel into as a child?"

"Of course, sir." Alfred said, hanging his own coat up in the closet. "What of it?"

"How close do you think it comes to the house?"

"Well, sir, I believe it was part of a cavern used by your relatives as part of the underground rail road during the Civil War. There's actually a small lift that goes down the southwest foundation that links up with it."

"Really? Why haven't I ever seen it?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"Naturally, It's hidden. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the entrance."

Bruce followed Alfred into one of the side rooms off the main hall, an old library of sorts. Alfred walked over to a book case.

"The last time this room was used, was by your Grandfather." Alfred said, pulling a book from the shelf. "He used it as his study."

Alfred pressed against the back of the book shelf, revealing a hidden panel that slid back and out of the way. Behind the panel, was a a button. Upon Alfred pushing the button, the door slid to the right, revealing what appeared to be an old, elevator.

"Should still be in working condition." Alfred said, stepping on to the lift. The old machine groaned as it adjusted to the added weight. Upon it settling, Bruce climbed aboard as well, and Alfred hit a switch, begginning their decent.

"Who all knows about this?" Bruce asked.

"No one that I know of. It's not on the building plans. My guess is it was added afterward by one of your ancestors."

Good, Bruce thought to himself as the lift sped downward. After a few more minutes, the lift came to a stop at the bottom. Bruce stepped off, taking in the view of the cavern e hadn't seen in years. It was dark, but his trained vision had adjusted quickly, letting him take in the rough layout of the cavern.

"What is all this facination about, if I may ask, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked from the lift.

"Alfred," Bruce began. "I think this will become the center of my future." The young billionaire turned back towards the much older butler, a wide grin on his face.

"And what may that entail?" Alfred asked, getting nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 8

It took only a couple months for Bruce to acquire the basics that he felt he required to began operating. A construction crew could of completed it in probably a week, but there would have been too many questions. So, here Bruce was. Alfred had helped, of course, but being older, he wasn't help as manual labor. Instead, Alfred had taken the liberty to order supplies for their extension to the garage. Accidentally ordering too much, they conveniently had left over cement to start building a solid flooring for their supplies. There wasn't much at the moment, a state of the art computer, probably the most secure one in the state, if not the country. With it, Bruce would be able to keep tabs on police radio frequency, get access to criminal database, as well as many other wonders that Bruce wasn't even sure of yet.

At the moment, Bruce sat at the computer, listening carefully for any sign of trouble. It was a slow night, perhaps he was wrong in thinking Gotham had needed his help. Still, he had donned his temporary disguise. Clad in a black trench coat, over the top of a black t-shirt, a standard Kevlar vest in case of small arms fire, black cargo pants, and black combat boots, Bruce was sure that he would be difficult to identify. Still, the black ski mask wouldn't last long. He was already researching what best would replace it. He had a basic idea for the design, but he was unsure about what material to use.

He waited for a few hours, until finally, around Midnight, he caught something. Reports of of a silent alarm tripped at a jewelry store. Pulling his mask over his head, he ran for the elevator. Once back on the ground level of the mansion, he ran quickly out of the room, through the main hall, passing a stunned Alfred, and out the front door. "I'll just put this back in the oven then." Alfred said, regarding the plate of pasta in his hands.

==##==

Bruce Wayne sped through the streets of Gotham in his Lamborghini Reventon. Pushing the pedal hard, his speed neared two hundred and twelve miles per hour. Despite his honed discipline, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat excitedly in his chest. Slamming the breaks, he spun the wheel, sliding the two million dollar car into a secluded alleyway where it wouldn't likely be disturbed.

Climbing out of the car, Bruce began the two block trip to the jewelry store. As he got closer, he clearly heard gunshots, causing him to pick up the pace. Spotting cop cars in front of the store, Bruce ducked down an alley, going around to the back of the store. As he neared the back door, it slammed open, and someone emerged.

"Get back here, you coward!" A voice demanded from inside the store.

The thief looked back inside, hesitating, and giving Bruce enough time to conceal himself in the shadows. The thief apparently decided the risk wasn't worth it, because he continued to fleeing down the alley. As he passed the spot where Bruce had concealed himself, Bruce reached out, and grabbed him. The surprised crook let out a yelp of pain as Bruce whirled him into the shadows and slammed him against the brick wall.

"How many are inside!" Bruce demanded.

"What the hell!" The crook gasped. "Who the hell are you."

Bruce lashed out with his left fist, striking the crooks face against the wall. The crook's legs gave out a second, but Bruce held him up. "How many!" Bruce demanded.  
"Two others!" The crook said.

"thanks." Bruce said, before pulling the crooks head downward. Striking up with his knee, Bruce knocked the crook unconscious. The crook sprawled on the ground, Bruce securing his arms with a zip tie. Proceeding with caution, Bruce approached the back door. Peeking around the frame, he looked inside. He couldn't see much, but he could hear the a few more gunshots inside, as the police were held at bay by the desperate criminals. Bruce knew he had limited amount of time before back up arrived, and surrounded the building. Moving quickly, but staying low, Bruce entered the building. He found the first room empty, and the second.

Upon reaching the front of the store, he could see the two remaining criminals crouched behind the counter, taking pot shots at the police officers outside. Bruce moved quickly, and silently. Approaching the nearest man, he grabbed him around the face, covering his mouth, and pulled him back to the hallway. His partner was completely unaware. Bruce choked the man until he fell unconscious, and then let him fall to the floor. Securing him with another zip tie, Bruce moved to take out the remaining criminal, when his prey came around the corner. Shocked at the sight of his partner on the floor at the feet of the masked individual, The criminal froze just long enough to Bruce to close the gap between them.  
Raising his gun, Bruce managed to grab his wrist, the sudden stop causing the gun to go off, harmlessly firing into the wall. Bruce brought his palm up into the guy's throat, leaving him struggling to breathe. Throwing him to the floor, and tying his hands with a zip tie, Bruce knew his time was almost up. He quickly fled out of the back, and back to his car, where he took off just before back up arrived for the police.

Made curious by the silence, the police cautiously entered the building. To their surprise, they found the suspects already captured. Securing the area revealed the third guy in the alley. Hauling the criminals off to GCPD central, the cops were relieved at the lack of casualties, but confused at the unexpected outcome of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Batman

Arc 1

Beginnings

Chapter 9

It had been several days since Bruce's endever at the jewelry store, and he was beginning to get antsy. While his intervention had avoided detection, or casualties, Bruce still felt that he wasn't quite ready to continue his attempts to better Gotham. He sat down in his lair, going on the thirtieth straight hour, working vigilantly perfecting himself. His disguise had undergone some changes, replacing the combat boots with far more silent moccasins. While they provided less protection, they would allow him to walk, run, and even jump to a degree, virtually silently.

Alfred stepped off the lift, carrying a tray of food he had prepared in an effort to get his employer to eat. He approached Bruce as he was hunched over a worktable, focusing on some black object.

"The ski mask is too common." Bruce explained, lifting the object for Alfred to view. "I figured the police might hesitate to shoot at something different."

"Interesting design." Alfred remarked, setting the tray down. "A bat?"

"Criminals use fear in an effort to subdue Gotham to their will. It's time they learn to fear something themselves."

"Perhaps, but for now, eat." Alfred said, indicating the tray.

"I have..."

"You won't be able to accomplish anything with a lack of energy. I must insist you eat, if not sleep." Alfred said, sternly.

"Very well." Bruce said, compromising. Setting the cowl aside, he removed the top to of the tray, revealing a medium cooked steak, baked potato and side of corn. "It looks great Alfred."

"Just doing my job sir." Alfred said, walking towards the lift.

==##==

At the Gotham Central Police Headquarters, the police commissioner slammed his fist down on his desk, shaking the lamp sitting on it, and casting shadows on the walls. In front of him stood the southern district lieutenant of the Gotham Police force.

"Sir," Lieutenant Jim Gordon began. "We don't even know if there was indeed a fourth robber in the Jewelry store."

"Those men didn't knock themselves unconscious. There had to of been a fourth suspect that stabbed his partners in the back to cover his own tracks. Interogate the suspects again, get them to give you a name. I want answers."

"Yes sir, I will get right on it." Gordon promised.

"Alright, you're dismissed."

Jim Gordon left the office quickly, not wanting to give the commissioner time to find something else to get upset about. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out of the office.

"I'm calling it a night Renee, I'll see you in the morning." He said on his way out.

Renee Montoya, the raven haired beauty known for her unwavering devotion to justice looked up from her paper work.

"Alright lieutenant, I'll see you in the morning." She told him, before returning to her paper work.

Resisting the urge to remind her to call him Jim, Gordon stepped out into the light drizzle of the night, and walked to his car. As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder who had intervened in the jewelry heist, and why?


	10. Arc 2

Batman

Arc 2

The Dark Knight

Chapter 1

Cyrus Gold wiped the sweat off his brow, as he waited for the boat to arrive at the docks of Gotham City bay. Gold wasn't a violent man, he wasn't even a crook really. Over the past several weeks, he watched in horror as his gambling debts mounted higher and higher. Finally, he had had no choice. He had approached a loan shark and taken money to pay off the debts. Unfortunately for him, his meager salary working at the docks wasn't near enough to make the impossible payments.

So here he was, waiting at the docks, looking to square the debts. A shipment was do to come in for the Falcone family, the mobster that had lent him the money to take care of his debts. It was a simple deal. Two of his men would arrive on a speed boat, drop off the package, what was in it, Cyrus didn't know. After that, it was Cyrus' job to get it from the dock, to the front gate, where two more mobsters would be waiting in a van to take the packages off his hands. After that, Cyrus would be free of debt, and could go back to his quiet life.

The low hum of the motor boat gave away it's approach before the darkness parted. Cyrus squinted, making out the vague shape of a boat about thirty feet out. Moving forward, he picked up a thick mooring line. Most men would wait til the boat got closer, but Cyrus wasn't that normal. Standing at six foot two inches, Cyrus was bulky, weighing in at close to two hundred and eighty pounds of muscle, a positive side-effect of working the docks for the past 10 years.

Grunting a little from the exertion, he threw the heavy rope into the air. The thugs cut their engines as the rope landed with a thud in the boat. Once they had tied the line to the boat, Cyrus himself pulled it into the dock.

"You must be Gold." One of the men said, grinning cockily. "You're a big bastard, aren't ya?"

"You got the package?" Cyrus said, looking around nervously.

"Of course we do, you big baffoon." The mobster said, leaning down He stood back up, a small package in his hands, wrapped in plain brown paper. "I trust you remember what to do with this." the mobster said, handing Gold the package.

"Yeah." Gold said, taking the package. He could feel his heart quicken in his chest. What was it? Drugs? Money? He didn't want to know.

As soon as he had the package, the nearest thug untied the boat, and Cyrus nudged it off, before turning and heading back up the docks. Putting the package safely in his coat pocket, he quickly began his journey through the docks, unaware of the eyes that were watching him. Up above him, standing on the frame of one of the massive dock cranes, a masked figure stood.

==##==

Bruce adjusted the zoom on the night vision goggles. They were bulky, but they did their job well. His outfit had finally reached a point that he felt ready to test it. Long gone was the trench coat and ski mask. His black moccasins insured that every footfall was silent, the kevlar vest underneath his long sleeve black shirt would stop any small arms fire, but his biggest change was his mask. Long gone was the ski mask that he had used the last time he had gone out, that time to stop a Jewelry store robbery. Now, his cowl, designed after his inspiration, a bat, complete with the pointed ears.

Sliding down the grapple rope, Bruce gave it a tug, collapsing it and letting it fall to him on the ground. Careful to catch it to avoid noise, Bruce slipped the grapple into it's designated pocket on the cargo pants he wore, before setting off to intercept the package. The suspicious exchange had caught his eye, and he suspected drugs were what lay beneath the exterior.

"I've got to come up with a faster way to descend." Bruce thought to himself, as he ran along the ground, guiding himself through the maze of containers he had memorized the lay out of while surveying it from overhead. He knew he had to move quickly, or else he would never catch up

==##==

Cyrus Gold approached the van carefully. It had been a breeze getting past the gate security considering he was on a first name bases with the guard on watch. That was probably why Falcone had wanted him to do this. Working at the docks for ten years, he wouldn't seem suspicious being there. As he came withing a few feet of the vehicle, the door opened, and another mafia thug climbed out of the passenger seat.

Cyrus reached into his coat and pulled the package out of his pocket. The thug walked over to him, and Cyrus handed it to him. The thug discreetly peeled back the paper, checking the to make sure the contents hadn't been messed with before looking up at Cyrus.

"Alright, you did your part, now get out of here." The thug said coldly, heading back towards the van. The thug opened the door, and was shocked to find the driver seat vacant. "Hey! What the?" The thug gasped. He quickly checked the back of the van, but found it empty. Confusion consuming him, he drew his gun, and aimed it at Cyrus, who had his back turned and was walking towards his car.

"Wait just a second!" The thug said, grabbing Gold's attention. Cyrus turned around, and was shocked to see the gun being aimed at him. "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?"

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus asked, confused.

"Where the hell is Tony? What did you do with him?" The mobster demanded.

"I didn't do nothing man. You had your eyes on me the whole time. I couldn't of done anything to him." Gold reasoned, but his reasoning fell on def ears.

"Who are you working with?" The mobster continued to rant. "You ratted us to the cops didn't you?"

Cyrus opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the gun lept from the thug's hand. The gun clattered on the ground, as the thug yelled in pain as blood began to pour from a cut that had appeared. Cyrus wasn't going to hang around, and turned to run for his car. About halfway there, he felt something heavy wrap around his legs, tripping him to the ground. The thug, seeing the bigger man go down, bolted for the driver side of the van, but found himself face to face with a dark, shadowy figure waiting for him.

"Who are you!" The thug demanded, raising his fists in a feeble attempt to threaten the man.

Bruce Wayne walked forward, revealing himself to the thug. "I'm Batman." He said coldly.

Filled with fear, the mafia thug lashed out, but Batman easily grabbed his fist, and threw the thug against the van. Quickly fassening the thugs arms and legs with a zip tie, he turned his attention to Cyrus Gold, who still lay about fifteen feet away. Cyrus saw the masked man approaching, and began to struggle harder with the bolas wrapped around his ankles. He managed to free himself just as Batman got within reach of him, and catching Batman off guard, slammed the metal ball into his face. Batman fell to the ground, as Cyrus quickly climbed to his feet and ran the rest of the way to his car.

Jumping in the driver seat, Cyrus struggled to get the key into the ignition, before finally managing to start the car. Just then, Batman jumped on his hood, determined not to let any criminals escape justice on this night. Panicking, Cyrus threw the car in reverse and pushed the gas peddle to the floor. The car shot backwards, forcing Batman to hold on tightly as to avoid being thrown off. Cyrus slammed the breaks, and Batman's momentum flipped him up onto the roof of the car. Cyrus then threw the car into drive and once again floored the accelerator, driving out from other Batman and sending him crashing to the ground. Batman quickly climbed to his feet, running after the car, being careful to memorize the license plate number before it turned out of site.

The car hopeless, Batman decided to persue it later. For now, he walked back over to the van, and the struggling thugs, and picked up the package. Tearing the paper off of it, he found his suspicion correct. It was definitely drugs.


	11. Chapter 11

Batman

Arc 2

The Dark Knight

Chapter 2

Cyrus Gold awoke in a haze. He looked around, unsure of where he was. As panic set in, he began struggling against the ropes that bound him to the chair he was in. He had made it home and gone to sleep in his bed, he remembered that specifically. So where was he now?

"You disappointed me Mr. Gold." A familiar voice said to him.

Cyrus looked around, finding Carmine Falcone, the boss of the Falcone family, sitting in a chair a few feet from him. Even worse, he wasn't alone. Along with them were the man that had initially made contact with Cyrus, Falcone's consigliere and the known thug around Gotham, the massive thug Waylon Jones. Jones dwarfed even Gold, standing at over seven feet tall, and being built from his days as a professional wrestler.

"Mr. Falcone, you have got to believe me." Cyrus stammered.

"You stole my package." Falcone said, simply. "I don't tolerate men who steal from me."

"No!" Gold said, still struggling against his restraints. "It wasn't me, it was the masked guy."

"Masked guy?" Falcone asked, concerned. "Are you telling me the Red Hood is making a move on my territory?"

"No, not him. He said his name was Batman. I heard him tell that to your man before he took him out." Cyrus pleaded. "You have to understand, I gave the package to them, just as you told me to. That Batman guy just showed up and took them out. I barely got away."

"Alright, alright. Don't start crying on me." Falcone said, standing up and straightening his suit. He turned to his consigliere and motioned, and the two of them left the room, leaving Cyrus alone with Waylon Jones.

"Any last words." Jones asked, picking up a cleaver from a table.

"No. No, please, no, I did what I was told!" Cyrus pled as Waylon approached with the cleaver.

==##==

Waylon Jones stopped his four by four SUV to a stop In the middle of the deserted road, and put it into park. The smell of blood drifted into his nose delightfully as he stepped out of the truck, and went around to the back, opening the hatch. Laying there, on the floor, was the bag containing the mangled remains of Cyrus Gold.

Hefting the bag over his shoulder, he began the trek into the gator infested swamp thirty miles south of Gotham City. Jones felt the flies biting as his skin as he followed the familiar path. This was where he dumped all the bodies of Falcone's victims, away from the meddling of the Gotham City Police Department. Still, he couldn't help but feel like there was something hanging in the air.

Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Jones quickly dumped the body into a still pool of water, and began the trek out of the swamp, leaving the body that had previously been Cyrus Gold to rot in the middle of the uninhabited swamp, not realizing he would actually be seeing the man he had murdered again.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman

Arc 2

The Dark Knight

Chapter 3

Three days had gone by since Batman had confronted the mafia thugs at the docks, and Batman stood atop of the roof of an old apartment building. He strained to listen in as Rachel Gold, the wife of Cyrus Gold, who Batman had identified as the guy that had fled that night. Batman didn't like what he heard, as Rachel filed her missing persons report. It would seem that he just vanished in the night, neither her or either of the couples two daughters knew where he had gone.

Hearing all he felt he needed to, Batman quickly turn and ran to the opposite side of the building, where he leapt off the edge of the building, dropping a grapple as he did so. The rope going taught, Batman slowly squeezed the rope tighter, the friction between it and his gloves slowing him down to the point of stopping a foot from the ground, at which point he stopped. Giving the grapple rope and tug, the grapple came loose, and fell down to him, where he caught it and placed it back in it's proper place.

He ran the half block to his Lamborghini, which Alfred had taken to calling his Batmobile, and jumped in the driver's seat, taking off the docks. He had misjudged Gold as simply one of the thugs, but from what he had learned, Cyrus seemed like a straight forward citizen, who had apparently somehow gotten mixed up with the Falcone crime family.

Knowing he had to move fast, he sped straight for the docks. There was a chance he could find Gold, if he assumed correctly the Falcone was behind his disappearance, before anything irreversable occurred.

Taking a sharp right turn, Batman sped along a back alley, knocking rubage aside as he shaved precious time off his trip, skipping past 3 blocks, and turning left. The temperature dropped as he neared the warehouse district where he knew Falcone had kept a small warehouse for his illegal operations.

Parking his car under an overpass, Batman made his way down a few blocks to the Warehouse. Not wanting to attract attention, he quickly threw a grapple up to the roof and quickly climbed, wanting to get out of sight as soon as possible. Once on the roof, he pulled up the rope, and left it their for when he left. Making his way over to one of the skylights, he peered inside. There were five armed thugs patrolling the Warehouse, but no sign of Gold.

Batman silently opened the skylight, and slipped inside of it. Hanging on to the edge of it, he hooked one of the iron cross beams with his legs and let go of the skylight, putting him into a upside down hanging position. Careful not to let his legs slip, he did a vertical sit up, bending up far enough to grip the beam with his hands. Once he had a solid grip, he began crawling like a monkey, upside down, to the wall, where he was able to make a short drop onto some boxes stored on the catwalk.

Batman silently made his way along the catwalk, until he reached the first door. He pushed it open, and was shocked to find himself staring into a blood splattered room. He quickly pulled a small tube out of his pocket and scooped up some of the blood, which was starting to dry. He already felt he knew, but he wanted to be able to confirm the blood belonged to Gold.

Suddenly, Batman heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Rushing to the door, Batman silently closed it, before looking around for a place to hide. He realized that despite a few scattered chairs, and the blood on the floor, the room was completely empty. The door flew open, and Batman found himself caught.


	13. Chapter 13

Batman

Arc 2

The Dark Knight

Chapter 4

The Mafia thug stared at Batman, dumbfounded. This surprise gave Batman the chance he needed. Diving forward, the dark knight rolled on the ground, tripping the thug with his body. As the thug fell to the ground, another one rounded the corner, but was taken by surprise by the sight of his partner in crime floored by a man in a mask.

Batman grabbed the man by his collar, and threw him backward, sending him over the low railing of the catwalk and falling with a scream to the floor, where he was knocked unconscious upon impact. This, unfortunately, drew the attention of the rest of the thugs in the warehouse. They all looked up at the catwalk, spotting Batman. Four thugs left, two began to open fire as the other two raced for the stairs.

Batman ducked down to avoid the gunfire, and moved quickly to distance himself between the gunmen, hoping that none of them were crack shots. The two men that had headed for the stairs reached the catwalk behind Batman, and began to open fire as well. Thinking fast, Batman reached into his pocket, and pulled out two bat-shaped throwing stars he had nicknamed batarangs, and threw them at the two men. One of them took a batarang in the hand, dropping his gun, the other was struck in the face, and recoiled, sending himself tumbling down the stairs.

Still dodging fire from the two men downstairs, Batman jumped over the railing and fell into the relative cover of the boxes and crates that dotted the floor. Once he was on the floor, he quickly took cover behind a crate as the gunfire ceased.

"Where did he go!" he heard one of the thugs question.

"I don't know, I lost him." Another replied.

The sound of one of the heavy loading doors opening filled the warehouse, alerting Batman to the entrance of at least one more foe. Batman concentrated on listening to the heavy foot falls, as whoever it was headed further into the warehouse.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice.

"Jones! Thank god you're here." One of the thugs. "Some guy in a mask broke in. He's took out Vincent and Joey already."

"Well, don't just stand there." The gruff voice said. "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in the boxes down here."

"Well, find him!"

Knowing his time was running out, Batman quickly began moving between the boxes, searching for some form of salvation. Finally, he found it. Knowing the mafia thugs weren't far behind, he quickly pried the drain off the floor, and lowered himself into the pipe system, making sure to put the drain back over the hole. Once inside, he made his way through the maze of pipes and into the sewer system.

Batman couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he slid the manhole cover open, and emerged from the sewers of Gotham City. He had learned two things from his endeavor today. One, that Cyrus Gold was likely dead, and two, that he needed better equipment before tackling the criminals of the city.


	14. Arc 3

Batman

Arc 3

The Caped Crusader

Chapter 1

Batman stood in the darkness, his newly added cape blowing behind him in the wind as he looked down at the street below him. Ever since the run in at the warehouse with Falcone's thugs, Batman had kept the mafia family under strict observation. He had positively identified Gold's DNA in the blood sample he had collected, had mailed it into the GCPD as an anonymous tip. As far as he knew, the police hadn't acted on the tip as of this date. Either way, Batman tracked the Falcone family's movements, trying to capture something concrete that could be used as evidence.

Grabbing the hand holds stitched into the inside of his cape, Batman spread his arms open like wings and leapt into the air. His cape immediately went to work, catching an air current and putting him into a glide. It wasn't the most efficient glider in the world, but it worked for what Batman need it to.

He landed silently on the awning above the men, as they loaded the plain packages into the back of a white SUV. Taking out his micro-camera, Batman snapped a few pictures of the packages. Insurance, in case his next move went sour. As the truck loaded fully, the two men loading closed the loading door, and got into the truck. As they started the engine, Batman decided to make his move.

Batman leapt from the awning, landing with a thud on the roof of the SUV. The two men inside jumped at the sudden noise.

"what was that?" The passenger asked, staring at his body.

"Check it out!" The driver demanded, drawing a nine millimeter from inside his jacket.

"Right!" the passenger said, opening the door and sticking his head out of the truck. Before he had the chance to speak, he was grabbed and pulled from the vehicle, and out of the view of his partner.

Panicking, the driver chambered a round, and crawled over to the passenger door. Cautiously, he stuck his head outside, and saw his partner laying unconscious on the ground. Fear pounding in his temples, he quickly jumped back into the driver seat, and was shocked to see batman standing outside of the driver side door.

Punching through the glass, Batman grabbed hold of the collar of the man's jacket, and pulled him out through the window. Falling hard on the concrete, the gun clattered across the ground, stopping several feet from the two men. Batman quickly knelt down next to the man, and slammed his head against the ground, knocking him unconscious.

The hard part done, Batman tied up the men with his zip-ties and threw them in the back of the truck with the drugs. He grabbed the cellphone out of the driver's pocket, and called the police, leaving an anonymous tip about the truck and then quickly left the scene, returning to his car parked a few blocks away, and resuming his patrol for that night.


	15. Arc 4

Batman

Arc 4

The Cowl and The Hood

Chapter 1

Bruce's eyes quickly moved across the screen, as he read the new's on the Gotham City Tribune's website. Batman's work over the last 3 weeks had left to thirty-six indictments, and twice as many arrests, but Falcone, as well as many of his associates, including Waylon Jones, remained at large.

"That's something, isn't it?" A voice asked. Looking up, Bruce saw and older black man standing in front of his desk.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, confused.

"So many criminals busted lately." The man explained, nodding towards the website. "Looks like the Gotham City Police Department are finally getting around to doing something about the crime wave."

"Indeed." Bruce said, clicking the close button on the web page. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had an appointment."

"oh, no worries. You don't." The man explained, offering his hand. "Lucius Fox, I run Wayne Enterprises' research and development department."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fox. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Bruce asked.

"I just wanted to drop off some papers updating the status of a few of our current development projects." Fox said, laying a folder on the desk. Bruce picked it up and began to thumb through it as Fox turned to leave the office.

"Mr. Fox." Bruce said, stopping the older man in his tracks.

"Yes, sir?" Fox asked, turning back.

"What exactly is class nine ballistic armor?"

==##==

Across the Atlantic ocean, in Sverdlovsk Russia, five soldiers, Spetsnaz Alfa Group made their way in the darkness of the night. Decked with white camoflage, night vision goggles and armed to the teeth with weaponry. The blizzard was blowing, and without aid of their night vision, they wouldn't of been able to see a foot in front of them.

Finally, they reached their target, a maintenance door to the facility that had been capture, and inhabitant taken hostage inside. Moving silently, they popped the lock on the door and entered the winding maintenance hallway. It didn't take them long to make their way into the main halls, having studied the layout of the building before insertion. Intel had it this was all the work of one man, not an issue for 5 of the deadliest men in the country.

They reached where intel had the hostages placed and prepared to breach the door. Unsafetying their weapons, they breached the door, storming the room and being ready to take down any enemies. They found the room empty.

"No targets." The team leader said into his headset.

"Wrong!" a voice echoed though the empty halls.

An explosion rocked the room, a great plume of fire forming and engulfing the team leader. The second man closest to the room was thrown back by the force, and the squad went into target acquisition mode, searching for their foe.

"I told you not to try anything." The voice said again, taunting them.

Gunfire rang out, and another man went down, leaving three, one downed from being hurled by the explosion. The two standing men began advancing in the direction the enemy shots had come from. As they neared the first room, a red blur emerged from it. They raised their weapons and fired, their bullets deflecting off of the glass dome encasing the terrorist's head.

The terrorist drew up his weapon, an FN P90. Spraying in fully automatic fire, he downed the two Russians easily, and then began advancing on the last one, who was finally making it back to his feet. Drawing his knife, he started towards the terrorist.

"I'm the Red Hood." The terrorist said, annoyed. He kicked the soldier in the stomach, making him stumble back a few feet. "and you should have listened."

The Spetsnaz hit the trigger on his ballistics knife, launching the blade forward at the Red Hood. The soldier couldn't believe it as the Red Hood easily caught the blade in his hand, and dropped it to the ground. The Soldier rushed forward, determined to best his opponent.


	16. Chapter 16

Batman

Arc 4

The Cowl and The Hood

Chapter 2

The headline read terrorist attack, as the news reporter revealed the latest on the hostage situation in Sverdlovsk. Suddenly, without warning, the screen distorted and went to static. The backstage techs began working to find the cause of the malfunction, but it was only a few seconds before the screen returned. However, instead of the handsome reporter, the audience found themselves staring at The Red Hood.

"I'm a reasonable guy." The terrorist began, the lights around him flickering. "I took some people hostage, and I wanted my ransom. I didn't hurt anybody. I didn't kill anybody. Not a hair on their heads. But did I get my money? No..." letting this word linger, The villain walked off screen for a moment. Their was a sound of a chair scraping, and soon, the badly damaged survivor of the Spetsnaz slid into screen, followed by The Red Hood.

"No." He repeated. "Instead, your foolish government sent in their dogs. The big bad dogs to hunt down the fox that had been nipping at their heels. Now that is a problem. A problem for me, a problem for you. A problem... for everyone." At this point, The hood once again walked off screen, and returned a few seconds later with a pistol in one hand and a detonator in the other.

"Do what I ask, and no one will be hurt. Resist me, and your worlds will burn. I'm a man of my word." The Hood said calmly. He chambered a round in the pistol, and without looking away from the camera, aimed and fired a round into the head of the soldier. People watching the broadcast were shocked, as the soldier flinched, and then went limp in his chair. The Hood began to speak, but stopped as a ringing echoed around him. Taking a phone from his pocket, he glanced at the screen, and put it back.

"Time runs short, alas, I must move on. But I part with you with these words. Say your prayers, and say goodbye to your loved ones. Goodbye Russia." As The Hood said these words, he hit the switch on the detonator, causing a chain of explosion that killed all of his hostages, as well as brought ruin to several public buildings, including the city hall. By the time government forces closed in on The Red Hoods last known coordinates, he was long gone.

==#==

The Falcone thug slammed hard against the wall, before slumping to the ground unconscious. Batman quick threw a zip tie around his wrists, securing him. He was the last guard at the warehouse Batman had entered. Knowing full well what was going on, he went straight to the nearest crate, and tore the lid off of it.

Guns, and not just standard, but fully automatic weapons. The U.S. Army was barely equipped this well. Everything from AK-47s to Desert Eagles, even a few Frag Grenades. Using his ear bud, incripted by the best Wayne Tech computer security, he called into the GCPD and left an anonymous tip reguarding the weapons.

Now, Batman stood atop a building across the street, watching as the slew of Police cars arrived on the scene. Once he was assured that police had found the smuggled arms, he quickly made his way to the far side of the building and stepped off the ledge. Opening his cape about halfway through his fall, his cape caught air and he slowly drifted the remaining distance, landing a few feet from his stashed car. Climbing in the driver's seat, he started the engine and sped off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Batman

Arc 4

The Cowl and The Hood

Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne sat at his workbench, the steady sound of dripping water ringing in his ears. It was soothing, really, almost mesmerizing as he continued work on the development of his newest gadget. It was a self propelled grapple tool, developed by his company for the special forces. He was currently trying to compact it, making it practical for nightly use.

"Master Bruce?" He heard Alfred's voice call out.

"Down here Alfred." He responded, not taking his eyes of his table. He heard the sound of light footsteps as the aged butler made his way to him.

"Master Bruce, I must urge you to dress. It is nearly dawn, and you do have that meeting with Wayne Corps's board of executives."

"Right, thank you Alfred." Bruce said, making a few final adjustments to the grapple gun. "Tell me Alfred, what do you think about what I'm doing here."

"Sir, I'm hardly an expert on climbing equipment." Alfred said, starting back towards the lift.

"That's not what I meant." Bruce said, following him. "I'm talking about all of this. I'm talking about Batman."

"Honestly," Alfred began, starting the lift. "I think it's just what Gotham City needs to balance itself."

==##==

Carmine Falcone dabbed out what was left of his cigar as he stood gazing into the fireplace in his suite. He had no idea what was going on, despite his carefully measured payments to the right people in the Gotham City Police Department. What was with the raids on his operations?

He had heard rumors, a panicked grunt here, a homeless man given a hundred dollars one what he had seen. Still, giant bat's didn't exist. Even if they did, why would they have a grudge against him? Finishing his scotch, he placed the glass on the table and turned towards his bed. He was shocked to see the masked figure standing there.

"I could of killed you a thousand times in the time it took you to turn around. I've been standing here a half an hour... quite frankly, you need better security."

"How did you get in here!" Falcone demanded.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." The figure said, stepping into the light from the fireplace. The flames enhanced his outfits crimson color.

Falcone took a minute to take in the costumed figure in front of him. Finally, he spoke. "I assume you're The Red Hood?"

"Signed sealed and delivered. I heard tell you were interested in my services." The Red Hood said, leaning against the elaborate frame of Falcone's bed.

"I want you to..." Falcone started, but was cut off.

"I usually start negotiations with a figure. I'm thinking of seven digits. Here's a hint, it's not a phone number."

"All I want is for you to make sure my next shipment makes it into the city." Falcone said.

"You're kidding? I'm not a mule. You sir, have wasted my time."

"I'll pay you half a million dollars." Falcone said.

"Two million." The Red Hood said, turning his back to the mafia don. "And I don't take money orders."


End file.
